<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Toppat Turn of Events by SoftEnby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154468">A Toppat Turn of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftEnby/pseuds/SoftEnby'>SoftEnby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftEnby/pseuds/SoftEnby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Henry Stickmin but mind you Henry won't be the only main Character, there will be chaos.<br/>It will be an ending from CtM but there will be some changes and a lot of things will happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolgue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before this chaper starts Trigger Warnings,<br/>Fallling off high places, Crying, Angst over all, mentions of death/dying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>". . . and you know what happens to failures"</p><p>The general the pushed of Charles who was desperately holding onto him as not to fall off the helicopter,, <strike>his helicopter.</strike></p><p>He yelped in surprise and fear as he began to fall, everything seeming to now happen in slow motion.</p><p>Of course he knew Galeforce would be angry at him, be never thought he would go <em>this </em>far. Galeforce was always a 'bit' harsh but not an awful man, atlest that's what Charles thought.</p><p>He honestly felt betrayed, he trusted the General. He's know the general for this long so why would he do this? Has he messed up <strong>that</strong> bad? Charles' eyes began to sting with tears as he began to sob, he never imagined that this could happen.</p><p>Charles was crying as he approached the ground below knowing it will be his en-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch.1: A surprise at airship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happens at the airship and Reg is there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud thump was heard somewhere in the airship. "Dave!! What did you push over or break this time?!" Reginald shouted across from the steering room. Reginald was currently on earth doing some errands and collecting a few new Toppat recruits. </p><p>Dave came over with some guy who was wearing a military uniform, he was completely in tears. "Aye, Boss. He might be useful, he has a military uniform 'm pretty sure he works for them" Dave answered as he brought the man right up to Reginald.</p><p>Reginald took a good look at the guy, "oh a pilot I see? You're right, he <em>could</em> be very useful." The pilot looked down sadly "A-Actually I'm not p-part of the m-military. . . a-anymore. ." The pilot began to tear up even more as he spoke, he looked like he was about to break at any moment at this point. He seemed to be <em>scared </em>of Reginald, even though Reginald didn't do more than make a simple observation.</p><p>"Ah, but he still may have usefull information. So, Used-To-Be-Military what do you think of maybe joining the Toppat Clan?" Reg smiled kindly at the pilot as he announced his offer. The pilot seemed to carefully consider Reginald's offer. "I'd h-have to think f-for a while. . ." Reg noded "Ah, yes. Dave bring him to a spare room. Don't take long, we're going home soon!~" Reginald leaned back in his chair happily as he said the last part sing-songingly.</p><p>Reg began to happily hum to himself as Dave left with the pilot, they would soon join the others on the space-ship. He'll finally reunite with his Husband after the long 2 months they have been apart. Right Hand Man and the rest of his 'family' was waiting for him to get back home. Reginald put the course to back to their base and he put the airship on auto-pilot.</p><p>After around 2 hours the mysterious pilot came back to Reg with Dave leading him to where he had to go. Reg was in the steering room making hot chocolate. "Want some?" Reg asked not even looking up at he two. "Y-Yes please" Reginald poured to cups of hot chocolate. "So have you considered my offer. . .?" "Charles, call me Charles. And yes I have, I am going to, uhhh- join." Charles looked down at his drink as he spoke, no regret or hesitation present in his words.</p><p>"Very well, Charles. Anyways I'm curious how did you end up here in the first place?" The two men sat down at table as Charles began to explained everything that happened leading up to this monent</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first chaper I hoped you enjoyed it!<br/>I'm sorry about any grammar errors, I'm not really bothered to look through it rn</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a new fanfic writer so I apologise if this book is absolutely shite, sorry for it being super short and angsty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>